1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gliding board used for alpine skiing or snowboarding.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In a manner known in the art, a board of the above-mentioned type is formed of a center core and of various reinforcing layers positioned above and below the core. Layers of glass fiber, carbon, or other materials embedded in the epoxy resin, or metal layers, notably aluminum alloy layers, are commonly used as a reinforcing layer.
Each of these reinforcing materials has well-defined properties. Thus, it is known that a ski having aluminum reinforcements has a soft contact with the snow, and that it absorbs terrain contours. A ski of this type is powerful and lays well on the snow. It is more adapted to downhill or giant slalom skiing.
On the other hand, a ski having fiber reinforcements is lively and responsive; it has a good rebound. This type of ski is adapted for bumps or sequences of short turns.
An object of the invention is to provide a gliding board, the performance of which is improved on snow in certain gliding phases.
The gliding board according to the invention has a center core, a gliding sole, at least one lower reinforcing layer, and at least one upper reinforcing layer, the layers being positioned on both sides of the board. The upper reinforcing layer of the gliding board of the invention is formed of two strips that are different in nature. Each of the strips respectively extends into the extension of the other, from the central zone of the ski to each of its ends, the strips being different by the nature of the reinforcing material used or, in the case of two strips of resin reinforced with fibers, by the orientation of the fibers, or the basic weight of the fibers.
According to an additional feature of the invention, in the case of a ski, the strips that are different in nature are superimposed in the central zone of the board and form a platform in the zone of the ski where the mounting of retaining elements is provided.